


If You Could Be Mine

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; SPN, Sam/Cas - "I may be your second choice... but you've always been my first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



Exquisite white wings, soft as silk incase him, shelter him, save him from the fires of Hell. He screams and writhes in pain, skin black with ash and death and damnations. The souls of the pit screech and reach out to him to try to drag him down to the depths of wicked sin. The trip topside feels like forever; yet in truth, it is nothing more than the blink of an eye. 

In the downpour of pure, cool rain, Sam Winchester turns his face up to the angel, and is kindly greeted with a pair of baby blue eyes. Pink lips kiss his forehead as loving arms hug him, and the last words he hears before he is claimed by unconsciousness is the tender voice whispering “You’re safe, now Sam. You have been saved.”

Tonight, while Sam lies on the cozy bed he savors the loving attention his angel gives him. Castiel is worshiping his face with honey-sweet kisses, pecking kisses to his adorable dimples. They kiss softly and nuzzle each other, little smiles on their faces as they share affection. Sam's heart is doing a little happy dance in his chest as he savors the sweet kisses; he soaks up the devotions like a beautiful flower bathing in the warm glow of sunny sunshine.

As Sam lies in bed cuddled in the angel’s embrace, snuggled from head to toe to use the angel like a body pillow, and John Legend croons a song of love on the speakers, his lover gently kisses his lips. Castiel’s day old stubble tickles in a way that makes Sam giggle merrily. 

“Love you, Cas,” Sam whispers as he lightly drags his finger through the sweet angel’s spiky hair. He catches Castiel's lips in a heated kiss, a quick kiss that leaves his lips tingling. He brushes his hand over the angel's thigh, his fingertips graced by baby soft skin. 

“I love you, Sam. I love you with all my heart.” Castiel’s baby blue eyes sparkle as she smiles, leaning down to kiss Sam’s cheek. It’s a gesture that has never failed to endear Sam to him, and Sam is smiling so brightly his dimples sparkle as he is totally and absolutely in love with his beautiful angel. He hugs Castiel, his favorite snuggly pillow. Loving arms encircle him, snuggling him, and when Castiel kisses his forehead, Sam’s heart blossoms with love as he closes his eyes. 

Ca smiles fondly as his lover sighs deeply in contentment, boneless and sated as the pleasant dream world comes to claim him. In no time Sam is fast asleep, dreaming of kissing his angel’s soft lips. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/586914.html?thread=81585314#t81585314)


End file.
